


Darkness and Fire

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is possessive/Takeru is worried, Loosely inspired by le portrait de petit cossette, M/M, Poor Takeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Yusaku's stuck between a rock and hard place. On one hand Ai wants them to be together forever and on the other Takeru is a bright light in life he hadn't expected to be there.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Darkness and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Le portrait de petit cossette as this is a lot less trippy or bloody and needed to fanandle a few things  
> I thought of a reasonable summary finally!!  
> Edit: At some point I'm probably going to take this down and rewrite it so its more fleshed out and not so confusing, it's pretty far down the list so this is staying up for now.

“Hey Yusaku! What are you working on?”Takeru chirps coming between him and his computer. Having the other teen as a roommate was weird to say the least but it was nice to have him around. Even if he liked to interrupt Yusaku when he's in the middle of something. 

“Oh,” Takeru frowns and Yusaku knows it because he's working on yet another picture relating to Ai. Yusaku couldn't help finding inspiration in the idiot. Yeah, everyone who knows either of them said him drawing Ai like this wasn't healthy but their also all hypocrites so he ignores its. 

Takeru will literally run himself into the ground on days he's not doing alright. Yusaku's found him on the floor by their front door a few times and made sure he was alright. 

Kusanagi drinks, a lot. He hides it well, but Yusaku's found a few more bottles hidden in the truck then reasonable and he's not licensed to sell alcohol. 

Pandor and Spectre have mentioned Ryoken is just as bad as he is when it comes to being obsessive and ignoring most basic human needs and functions. Often they will drag him down to Cafe Nagi unwillingly. 

Aoi, somehow is probably the sanest among them but that's not saying much since they still catch her hiding behind her Blue Angel Persona sometimes. When it comes to Aoi, she's just happy he has hobby that isn't hacking Sol Tech. 

Anyone else didn't really matter, they didn't know, and they didn't need to. That being said it never stops Takeru from staring at him like the oversized concerned puppy he is. Not that Yusaku's ever going to tell him how cute he can be sometimes. He's seen delinquent mode Takeru and it's surreal, kind of funny and also kind of adorable. 

“Come on! How about you draw something else?Ooh, how about one of my Salamangreats?!” 

“How many cups of coffee have you had today?” Yusaku asks and waits to see if Takeru heard him. No, he's off in space dreaming of some crazy salamagreat piece likely covered in infernos and excessive amounts of reds. Sometimes he wonders if they need to worry about him being a pyro. 

While he's watching Takeru pace around muttering about his various monsters and how to depict them Yusaku catches a familiar phantom in the corn of his eye. 

'Yusaku?' 

No, he's not dealing with that little demon with Takeru standing right there. That sulky phantom can wait until they're alone. 

“Yusaku what about Heatleo?” Takeru asks stopping to lean into his personal space. He's just so excited about seeing his monsters in a new light that Yusaku doesn't have the heart to refuse. 

Maybe if he includes Flame in the picture Takeru might stop pestering him about his choice of a muse. Not like Yusaku could help, it when said muse had been following him around since they got back. Ai's been standing off to the side with his arms folded pouting about Yusaku ignoring him since Takeru walked in. . 

“Sure,” He replies lightly shoving Takeru back so he can have his personal space back. Somethings were going take Yusaku a while to get used to and Takeru being that close was one of them. Hell, him still living in the city was taking Yusaku awhile to get used to. Before everything with Ai didn't he want to go back home? 

It stung to know he'd be alone again, but he understood Takeru had friends and family to go back to. Somehow he's now Yusaku's roommate. His life is weird but it's nice having him around. 

“Hey! You still with me?”Takeru frowns waving a hand in from of his face trying to get his attention. 

“Yeah. Don't you have homework to do?”Yusaku replies and he groans loudly and pouts. 

“Don't remind me! I don't know how you keep up with it.”

“It's not that hard.”

“Fine, I'll go do my homework if you'll work on that piece for me.” 

“I already said I would.” 

“Yee! I'm holding you to that then,” Takeru replies going for the door. “I'll be back in a few hours...if not please come find me I might have gotten eaten by my math homework and will need to be saved.”Like that he slipped out of the room leaving him and Ai alone again. Not that Takeru could see Ai glaring at him. 

“Should I be jealous? It's not like you to be so nice to people Yusaku,” Ai says coming up behind Yusaku. Arms snake their way around his neck possessively pulling him backwards. 

“No,” he answers leaning back in his chair so he could peer up at Ai's envious expression. The idiot knows he loves him. Yusaku wouldn't have gone searching for him if he didn't. 

“Good, because I don't like to share. Especially when I'm invisible and have to watch them, swoon over you like that. It's not fair.” 

Correction, Ai wasn't invisible he was barely noticeable blip in the network that was barely holding on by his connection to Yuskau. They've been trying to find a way to bring Ai back to normal for awhile but the odds were against them in this. Still he's not going to stop trying. 

Or stop Ai from leaning on him while he starts sketching out something for Takeru. He seemed to enjoy the idea of seeing a picture of Flame riding Heatleo. Even suggested having them fly over a rainbow more then a few times. 

He showed Takeru a rough sketch he'd come up with the next morning since when Yusaku got up to see how he was doing with his homework he found Takeru passed out on top of it. He may have checked some of it over and fixed a few things for him before going to bed himself. 

That's how he ended up trying to tutor Takeru after they're shifts at Cafe Nagi. Kusanagi was happy to keep them around considering their living situation.  


Unfortunately for both of them Yusaku still has a limit to the amount of social interaction he wants to deal with. YUsaku getting frustrated over Takeru's lack of basic understanding of math didn't help. So he excused himself and started walking back towards their apartment when Ai popped up next to him grinning mischievously.

“Yusaku! I've got great news!” 

“Hey! don't look so unimpressed! I promise it's nothing weird.”

“Fine, what is it?” He stops walking to give Ai the chance to tell him whatever it was he's excited about. 

“I've found a way for us to be together again,” Ai replies grabbing his hand to pull him closer.“Oh don't look so skeptical my dear.”

“Right, So what's your crazy idea?” he huffs not in the mood for Ai's usual tricks but he also doesn't want to shove the idiot away.

Ai uses his free hand to tilt Yusaku's chin up to face him before moving it gently to the side of Yusaku's face, “You love me right?” 

He moves his free hand up over Ai's unsure where this is going but he doesn't get the chance to ask. 

“Yusaku!” Takeru yells coming up the street behind them, or really just him. Ai vanishes as Takeru catches up with them. He probably looks suspicious standing on an empty street like this. 

“Yes?” He replies turning around. 

“I just wanted to give you this,” Takeru says shoving a bag at him. “I'm not going to be home for dinner and I wanted to make it up to you for helping me with my homework so I got you a little something. It's not from the cafe either.” 

He shrugs sheepishly and waits for Yusaku to take the bag from him. When he does Takeru smiles and stares off to the ground for a second. 

“Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything, though.”

“I know but I wanted to! You've been so nice in helping me catch up with school,”Takeru mumbles and steps back. “Well I should get going. I'll see you at home later!”

Then he waves and runs off back the way he came leaving Yusaku standing there staring at the space he used to be in. 

Yusaku couldn't help the small smile he knows is on his face. Yeah, home. 

When he gets back to his apartment, he places the bag down on the counter to see what's inside. While he's opening up the box Ai materializes behind him wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and settling his chin on Yusaku's shoulder. 

“Ah, how cute. To bad you're mine,” Ai purrs possessively sneering at the clearly homemade meal Takeru boxed up for him. Yusaku turns around frowning at the jealous phantom. 

“You know it's not like that,” Yusaku says expecting Ai to disagree but he doesn't instead he cocks his head to the side curiously and grins in that unnatural fashion of his. 

“Come with me then,” Ai coos still gripping him a little too tight. Before he can ask where the room plunges into darkness leaving Ai and him as the only things visible around them. 

Ai grips on him loosens as he takes a couple of steps away from Yusaku. Keeping one hand entwined with his while the snaps up between them with something glowing in his palm. 

“Ai where are we and what is that?” Yusaku demands. Something is very wrong with the space they're in, and his instincts are screaming at him that he needs to leave. 

“This is the limbo I've been trapped in...” Ai moves his shoulder to gesture towards the emptiness around them and continues, “This is a program I've come up with to make me real again. All you need to do is accept.”

“Accept?” He asks wishing Ai would stop being so vague for once in his life. 

“Yeah, and then we can finally have our wedding!” Ai answers flicking his wrist and making whatever it was disappears. “But you don't have to answer right away. There's still some time before this void takes me too.” 

Yusaku's first response is to reach for Ai's now empty hand. Ai in return entwines their fingers and brings his hand up to kiss it like damn romantic sap he is. Despite that Yusaku's nerves are still on edge about this whole situation. What did Ai mean when he said they still have time before it takes him too? Why were they...something wasn't right, his head is getting fuzzy.

His train of thought disappears as Ai starts to twist them around like he wants to dance. 

“Now then, 1,2,3, 1, 2,3,” Ai says lowly, smiling down at him. This time it's softer, so he leans into Ai letting him lead them around the darkness around them. He can't remember why he had been so worked up minutes before. 

“There you go Yusaku, let me lead now.” 

While Ai's twirling them around small candle flames start to appear in the darkness one after another until there's a sea of small lights around them. Ai has them skillfully side step them as the come up until the darkness around them fades into the large crowded ballroom. 

All around them are masked strangers and monsters alike spinning and dancing without a care under the moonlight. Yusaku could have sworn he'd spotted the other Ignis scattered around but they were gone as fast as his addled could catch them. Still he could have sworn he'd seen a couple that resembling Blue Angel and Soulburner among the crowd. 

He's certain Lightning, Windy and Earth were at a table watching them and cheering for some reason but Ai spins them away before he can be sure.  
“Yusaku marry me,” Ai whispers while their off to the side a good distance from the few other couples dancing close to them. He stops twirling them around before slipping hand off Yusaku side to offer him that program from earlier. “We'll be together forever.” 

Without thinking Yusaku immediately reaches for it before pulling back last second. Ai's disappointed expression tore at him but something in fog told him it was the right choice. 

“I won't force you but I will remind you that I'll be swallowed by the void never to return soon enough if you don't accept.”

“Ai what is it you want me to do?” he tries asking but Ai smiles sadly at him and starts to reposition them back towards the dance floor. Soon enough his body is moving on its own, following Ai around the dance floor despite his own desire to stop. 

The need to tell Ai to stop grew as they start spinning faster than his senses could keep up with. The crowds cheering turns nearly deafening while the faces in the crowd start blurring together with the rest of the room. 

“Ai stop!” He says trying to stop everything increasing dizziness taking over him. But the darkness wins and his awareness of everything around him fades out. 

“Good night Yusaku.”

“Yusaku!” Someone yells and it isn't Ai that much he could tell. What he didn't' know was why they were trying to wake him up. He's tired and wants to sleep a little bit longer. 

Whoever is trying to get his attention isn't going to let that happen. They shake him a few times until Yusaku finally decides to sit up and realizes he's on the kitchen floor with Takeru staring at him worried. How did he end up on the floor?

“Are you alright?” Takeru asks concerned. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Probably got dizzy and fainted for a second. Sorry for worrying you,” His apology is interrupted by Takeru grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him slightly. 

“You idiot!Let me worry about you alright! Especially when I find you passed out on the kitchen floor,” Takeru yells probably unaware he's still shaking Yusaku around. 

“Really, I'm fine,” Yusaku replies frowning. He can't really remember what he had been doing with Ai before Takeru came in. Why does it feel like he's completely drained? 

“You're ridiculous! You know that. Come on let's get you off the floor,” Takeru says standing up and offering a hand to help him up. Then immediately starts shoving him towards his bed room. 

“Now go to sleep in an actual bed!”

“Yes mother,” he teases smiling slightly at Takeru's huffing. 

“Yeah, well in that case humor me and let me keep an eye on you tonight. I'm still worried,” Takeru asks glancing towards the floor embarrassed. 

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Sleep well,” Takeru squeaks going for the door albeit reluctantly. After a few seconds he slips out and closes the door behind him. 

Yusaku laughs at his reaction before figuring it would be a good idea to settle back into bed being as tired as he is. 

Soon enough he's pulled into a wedding scene with Ai being the one standing by the altar all dressed up and waiting for him. The church or wherever they are, is elaborately done up with purple and pink flowers and blind whites and golds. None of it compares to Ai standing there beaming at him with such a loving tender expression on his face. 

In seconds he's down the aisle standing next to Ai waiting for whoever is officiating. 

“This is it Yusaku, forever. Are you sure you're ready for his ritual?”Ai says pulling that lump of data again. 

“Once we start if you let go before the end we'll never be able to be together again,” he continues offering it to Yusaku. Who went for it again this time there isn't anything holding him back not even the thought of losing Ai like that. It's impulsive but he couldn't help it he would do anything for Ai right. Any previous concerns dulled even further then they had been in that ballroom. 

Their happily ever after is interrupted by dark tendrils ripping apart the whole scene around them before something coils around his ankle and starts tugging him down into a dark abyss. Ai, however, doesn't seem fazed by them dragging him down. 

“Keep a hold of my hand this will be over shortly” He grabs Yusaku's hand and starts pulling him through the empty space. The feeling of those tendrils trying to swallow him diminished some as they start walking. 

“Ai what's going on?” 

Ai turns around to glance at him before quickly turning away again. In that instant he could see the melancholy in his expression and it made Yusaku uneasy about this whole thing. 

“Don't let go. Promise me you wont,”Ai mutters not glancing back this time and it sparks a flare of uneasy inside Yusaku that makes him doubt what's going on. That doubt seems to fuel the tendrils that relented to come back more forceful and violent. They tug and pull trying to drag him down further in the void. 

He tries to keep his hold on Ai but that doubt was growing deeper. Yusaku wants to stay with Ai forever doesn't he?

'Yusaku!' He sees a quick flash of Takeru smiling at him while they worked together. The memory makes him hesitate long enough for him to lose his grip on Ai's hand. 

Almost instantly the tendrils overwhelm him as Ai twists around desperately trying to reach him. They ensnare him before he can. 

Next thing Yusaku knows Takeru is standing over him with a mixed expression of panic, relief, and few other things he couldn't place. 

“Yusaku” Takeru shouts jumping down and hugging him tightly almost like he's afraid Yusaku will disappear if he let's go. “Damn it! I swear I'm taking you to the hospital if this happens again!”

Is he crying? There are a few stray tears rolling down Takeru's face while he mumbles about how worried he was about him. Yusaku unsure about what he should do hugs him back and peers over Takeru's shoulder. 

Somehow he'd made it down the stair and passed out in the living room by his old duel disk. Then his eyes land on Ai's barely visible image as it glitches out completely. What Ai said struck him then. 

'If you let go, we can never be together again' His grip on Takeru tightens without him meaning to while his breaks from the realization that Ai is completely gone now. He can sense it, there wasn't anything left were connection used to be. 

“Yusaku are you okay?” 

“Yeah but can we stay like this for a little while longer?” he asks, and Takeru gives a surprised yelp before shifting them around so their leaning against the wall still huddled together. They stayed like that under the sun came up the following day. Yusaku still wasn't aware enough to figure out what Ai had been going for before he disappeared and he doubts he ever will be. But for now he's grateful to have Takeru around. Even if he's become a bit clingy out of fear of Takeru vanishing too.

* * *

He smiles sadly at the two as starts fading away again,“Guess I'm going to vanish alone after all...Oh well, I don't care. Takeru please take care of him for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Spite is a weird motivator and this is incredibly self indulgent but I've wanted a ballroom scene with Ai since they revealed how his Soltis form looked.lol  
> P.S I'm really tired so if something is a little wonky I'll fix it later.


End file.
